In user interface systems, minimizing latency experienced by the user between a user input and the system's response to the input creates a more natural and enjoyable user experience. In augmented reality systems, for example, reducing such latency provides a higher quality and more realistic augmented reality experience. In some augmented reality systems, one or more sensors may receive user input that triggers a system response. To monitor for such user input the system may periodically poll the sensors for input. Sampling latency corresponding to the polling frequency can be a significant source of user perceived latency.
Additionally and with respect to portable and other battery powered devices, conserving power usage and corresponding battery life may also be considerations. While utilizing high sensor sampling rates at all times may reduce sampling latency, this also undesirably consumes more power and reduces battery life. On the other hand, while utilizing low sampling rates may reduce power usage and increase battery life, such low sampling rates also increase latency.